


My Little Pony: Posy Problems

by Kitsune_Scribe



Category: My Little Pony G2 (1992-2003)
Genre: Background Light Heart/Sweet Berry (My Little Pony G2), Fanfic, Gen, I have no idea why, Prankster Moon Shadow (My Little Pony G2), Siblings Ivy and Sugar Belle (My Little Pony G2), They/Them Pronouns for Sundance (My Little Pony G2), Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision, but they were very insistent, can't explain that one either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Scribe/pseuds/Kitsune_Scribe
Summary: Sugar Belle and Ivy search through Friendship Gardens on the chase for an answer to a magical mystery in this story about your favorite My Little Ponies!





	My Little Pony: Posy Problems

**Author's Note:**

> "G2 has lore. All the backs of the blister packs had blurbs. I could write a ficlet if it'd get G2 canonized" A thousand words (and a strong wish I was a better artist because this is basically a picture book that I'm being forced to describe) later...

On a lovely morning in Friendship Gardens two blue ponies were standing in Ivy's purple and yellow beauty parlor. One had a purple shopping bag for a cutie mark and a pink mane and tail. The other pony had pink and purple hair and her hip sported a sprig of purple ivy. 

Sugar Belle was standing on a raised pink platform while Ivy finished weaving silver and blue ribbons into her pale pink tail. 

"Sugar Belle, I wish you wouldn't do that," Ivy said as she noticed her sister pull a bouquet of purple and pink roses out of her purse and placed them on Ivy's station. "I know you love hiding flowers everywhere you go, but the cleaning fluid on my hair styling station isn't really a good place for flowers."

"But they look so pretty there!" Sugar Belle exclaimed.

Ivy shook her head causing the sunflowers she had placed in her pink and purple mane to rock back and forth. "Here, why don't you put them in this basket. They'll be safe there."

"Oh, very well," said Sugar Bell as she moved the flowers out of the blue alcohol and into the basket on the floor beside the station. The two ponies watched in amazement as the bouquet disappeared before their eyes.

"Oops," said Ivy, "that must be Moon Shadow's magic basket. I wonder if there's a way to bring them back?"

"I suppose Moon Shadow would know," said Sugar Belle. "Let's go find her!"

They left Ivy's salon and hurried past a mysterious purple pony in a pink cloak with a wide brimmed hat pulled down over her eyes. 

Two houses down they stopped to ask Light Heart and Sweet Berry if they had seen Moon Shadow. The white pony with orange, pink, and purple mane and tail and hearts on her cutie mark and lavender and pink pony with two heart shaped berries as a cutie mark were having a picnic of tea and muffins in the garden in front of their cottage.

"Have you seen Moon Shadow?" Sugar Belle asked.

"Not this morning, I'm afraid. Why do you ask?" asked Sweet Berry as she poured more rainbow colored tea into Light Heart's cup. 

"We tried to put a bouquet of flowers in this basket and it disappeared!" Ivy said. "We're hoping Moon Shadow knows how to bring them back."

Light Heart laughed. "That's a great prank. A basket that holds onto whatever you give it!"

"What good are flowers if they're hidden though?" Sugar Belle asked. "We'll have to keep looking."

Sweet Berry and Light Heart wished them luck as the two blue ponies cantered away. Just as they rounded the corner they ran into a pink pony with a yellow sun cutie mark and a purple mane and tail. All three ponies tumbled into the field beside the road.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" asked Sundance as they sat up and shook grass out of their mane. 

"Sorry!" said Ivy. "I guess Sugar Belle and I got so caught up in our quest that we weren't watching where we were going."

"Ooh a Quest?" said Sundance. "Are you off to find magic and gems? Is there a treasure map?"

"Not quite so glamorous I'm afraid. We're looking for Moon Shadow, have you seen her?"

"No, but we're supposed to have lunch at the cafe. Why don't we head there and see if she's there?"

"Well that's lucky!" Sugar Belle said. "I was afraid we'd have to search all of Friendship Gardens to find her!"

Ivy, Sugar Belle, and Sundance arrived at the Piece of Cake Cafe where Cupcake was just bringing out a tray of freshly made deserts. "Hello!" said the very pink pony with a present cutie mark as she set down the tiny confections. "Can I interest you in a sample of coffee cake? Or maybe a glass of lemonade?"

"Maybe in a bit," said Sugar Belle, "right now we're looking for Moon Shadow. Have you seen her?"

"Not today. The only customer I've had so far is the mysterious stranger in the corner."

The trio looked over at the table in the back corner of the shop where a purple pony in a wide hat and long cloak started laughing. "I'm no stranger today than I was yesterday, Cupcake!" said Moon Shadow as she pulled off her costume to reveal her magenta and white mane and tail and crescent moon cutie mark. 

"Moon Shadow!" Cupcake cried. "You should have said something."

"I was hoping to send Sundance on a bit of an adventure, but that will have to wait until after Ivy and Sugar Belle explain why they're looking for me."

Sundance's eyes lit up at the thought of an adventure, but they allowed Ivy to pass by them and place the basket on the table in front of Moon Shadow. 

"Is that my magic basket?" asked Moon Shadow. "I'd wondered where it had gotten off to."

"It's been in my salon for a few days," said Ivy. "And this morning it made Sugar Belle's latest bouquet disappear!"

Moon Shadow laughed again. "Yes, it will do that. Don't worry, all you have to do is tap the edge with a bit of magic and it will return whatever it has taken." She sent a bit of magic into the basket and in a flash of glitter Sugar Belle's bouquet appeared with a pair of yellow scissors set among the roses.

"My scissors!" said Ivy. "I've been looking for those."

"I guess it's a lucky thing we tried to use the basket as a vase for my roses then," said Sugar Belle.

"Let's celebrate with a piece of cake," said Ivy, "and then maybe Sundance will let us join them on their adventure."

"Of course," said Sundance, "exploring is always more fun with friends along."

And so the pony friends talked of past adventures and what new one's might be in store as they enjoyed cake and lemonade for a celebratory lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> March's prompt in my challenge to post at least a fic a month this year was Luck. I'm not sure how that led to this.
> 
> My Pretty Parlor with Ivy is one of the playsets, and Friendship Gardens and Sweet Berry and Light Heart's shared cottage is from the CD-ROM game, but A Piece of Cake is mine. (Just so no one starts searching the wikis for info on a cafe playset that doesn't exist.)
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a magical day! 💜


End file.
